disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Bouncer
The netherworld is a dangerous place, and where danger lurks, some demons are not as well suited to fight their own battles as they wish to be. When that's the case they often times hire powerful body guards or defenders known as Bouncers. Bouncers were trained in the art of protecting their clients at any cost. As such, they are a defensive class made to take damage from enemies while providing a defense for their allies. Alignment: Any Lawful Hit Die: d10 Requirements To qualify to become a Bouncer, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. Skills: Knowledge Nobility 6 Feats: Toughness, Improved Toughness Special: Must work in someone's employ, or have companions you would give your life for. Class Skills The Bouncer's Class Skills are Acrobatics (Dex), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Escape Artist (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (history) (Int), Knowledge (Nobility and royalty) (Int), Perception (Wis), Perform (Cha), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Sense Motive (Wis), Stealth (Dex), and Swim (Str), as well as any 2 martial knowledge skills. Skill Ranks at Each Level: 2 + Int modifier. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Bouncer prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A Bouncer gains no new proficiencies. Techniques Readied: At levels 1, 2, 4, 6, 8, and 10, A Bouncer gains the ability to ready martial techniques as if they had leveled up in it's previous class. If it had more than one previous class you must choose which class at Each level. You do not learn new techniques from this and must still train to learn them just as before. Inheritance of Evil At 1st level you gain the ability to purchase Bouncer Evilities at normal price, as they are now on your class list. Menacing Glare (Ex): At 1st level, A Bouncer is trained to look tough and scare off ruffians. When they use intimidate to demoralize an opponent, they add twice their charisma modifier to the check. Damage Pool (su): At 1st level, The bouncer learns to become hearty and to temporarily shrug off damage so as to last longer in a fight. A Damage pool works similarly to damage reduction. Whenever you take damage from any source, reduce the damage by the number listed in your damage pool. With the damage pool, you can utilize negated damage for great effect. Whenever you take damage, you store a number of it equal to your damage pool. At any time afterward, you can choose to either deal that damage back as part of your attack damage, or you can heal yourself or an ally for the same amount. The ally must be within reach. Using this is a swift action, unless attacking in which it is a standard action. The damage only lasts until the end of the round, until you reach 10th level, in which it lasts for 2 rounds. Defensive Maneuver At 2nd level, and every other level afterward, the Bouncer gains a new defensive maneuver that allows them to better protect themselves and their comrades. *Evasion: The Bouncer gains the evasion ability. *Mettle: The Bouncer gains the Mettle ability. If a Bouncer is subject to an effect that deals 1/2 damage on a successful fortitude saving throw, a successful saving throw negates the damage instead. *Evasive Mind: The Bouncer gains the Evasive Mind ability. If a Bouncer is subject to an effect that deals 1/2 damage on a successful will saving throw, a successful saving throw negates the damage instead. *Improved Damage Pool: The bouncer's damage pool increases by +2. *Shield Ally: Whenever an ally is the target of an attack, if you are within reach of the ally, you can make a reflex saving throw against the attack roll. If you succeed, you take the damage instead. *Fast Healing: The Bouncer gains fast healing 2. *Resistance: a number of times per day equal to 3+ your wisdom modifier, you can activate a resistance spell on yourself as an immediate action. Every time you take this the resistance bonus increases by +1 *Vitality: On the level you take this defensive maneuver you gain your constitution modifier to hit points again. *Improved Evasion: You can only take this if you have Evasion. You gain the Improved Evasion ability. *Improved Mettle: You can only take this if you have taken mettle. You take 1/2 damage on a failed saving throw of an ability that is effected by mettle. *Improved Evasive Mind: You can only take this if you have taken Evasive Mind. You take 1/2 damage on a failed saving throw of an ability that is effected by Evasive mind. *Improved Shield Ally: You can only take this if you have taken shield ally. This works as shield ally, but if successful you take 1/2 damage. *Improved Resistance: You can only take this if you've taken Resistance. As resistance but it is applied to all allies within 30 feet. *Energy Resistance: You gain energy resistance 5 to one energy type. This can be taken multiple times but only once for each element, until you reach 5th level, after which you can take it a second time for a single element. Interception (Su): The Bouncer can move at sonic speeds to protect his friends. A number of times per day equal to 3+ wisdom modifier, the bouncer can move anywhere within his base land speed to intercept an attack intended for someone else. The bouncer always takes the damage from this interception that cannot be negated. Final Stand (Su): The bouncer learns to fight to protect his master, even after he has been embraced by the icy hand of death. Once per day, if a Bouncer is killed by any means, they can make a final stand until the end of his next round. The bouncer gains a +8 bonus to strength and dexterity and his damage pool doubles. His land speed increases by 30 feet. Finally the bouncer is immune to all status ailments. When this round ends, the bouncer falls dead unless he has received proper healing. If healed, he is exhausted and the exhaustion cannot be treated through magical means.